


Un Café en el Grand Paris

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, kind of, narrador externo, parecía una mejor idea antes de escribirlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Los viejos cafés envuelven en su misterio cientos de pequeñas maravillosas historias. En este caso, la de un tal Mr. Gold y una tal Belle French.





	Un Café en el Grand Paris

 

Mi amigo Jefferson es lo que una típica novela del siglo XIX describiría como “excéntrico”: nunca me voy a olvidar aquella vez que me hizo saltar de la cama a las tres y media de la mañana para contarme que acababa de heredar un café propiedad de una tía lejana suya. Es cierto que acababa de recibir la noticia y que en el lugar en el que estaba eran las ocho de la mañana, pero quizá y solo quizá haría bien en recordar que no todas sus amistades comparten su afición por estar viajando todo el tiempo. Máxime teniendo en cuenta lo grande y variopinto del grupo de lo que el llamaba “sus amigos”. De todos modos y volviendo a nuestro tema, aquella probablemente haya sido una de las pocas buenas noticias que se hayan transmitido semejantes horas de la noche.

Jefferson y yo nos conocimos cuando él estudiaba artes escénicas en la universidad y yo comenzaba apenas el segundo semestre de la carrera docente. Fuimos presentados por un amigo en común, que nos consideraba los dos personajes más “excéntricos” de sus círculos de amistades y que por tanto entendía que era su deber hacer que nos conociéramos. No voy a negar que para el final de aquella fiesta ya consideraba yo a Jefferson un amigo. Esa misma noche acordamos lo que se volvió una tradición de nuestra amistad: un sábado al mes por la mañana saldríamos a recorrer librerías de viejo y acabaríamos el recorrido en alguno de los cafés de la ciudad.

Alrededor de un año antes de aquella llamada memorable, un sábado de setiembre en que el clima estaba particularmente benigno, la alegría de nuestra salida se vio opacada por el descubrimiento del cierre del Grand Paris. Era este uno de nuestros cafés favoritos: sus finos muebles de madera, macerados por el vendaval del tiempo y del uso, sus cuadros antiguos, su permanente olor a grano tostado, su perchero y sus grandes ventanales a la calle llamaban poderosamente al alma a intentar develar sus misterios y adivinar los cientos de historias de las que había sido mudo testigo.

Llegados a este punto se imaginará el lector que la herencia de mi amigo no era otra que este benemérito café. Una semana después me encontraba escoba en mano y trapo al hombro, la radio a todo volumen, evitando chocar con los demás amigos de Jefferson mientras dejaba brillantes las mesas y despejado el suelo. Dos semanas más y lucía mis mejores galas en la cena de reapertura del Grand Paris. Jefferson había conseguido no solo amigos para ayudarlo a limpiar sino que, más importante aún, amigos que le prestaran dinero para echar a andar el negocio. Ventajas de ser un hombre excéntrico, supongo.

Cuando tengo un día malo, como hoy, o un día muy bueno, que ya no recuerdo cuándo fue el último, hago acto de presencia en el Grand Paris y me siento en la que ya es “mi” mesa, la del fondo contra la ventana. Desde allí puedo observar a la clientela y desear que se me hubiera concedido, además del arte de disfrutar de la buena literatura, el de poder escribirla. El café no es otra cosa que un nudo en el que las vidas de una serie de individuos se cruzan sin cortarse, en el que todos observamos sin sentirnos observados y en el que los pequeños trozos de historia de cada cual darían para elaborar miles de historias no contadas.

Allá, en la mesa que queda debajo de un facsímil de La Cumparsita, don Walter y don Antonio juegan al dominó, como siempre. La tercera silla vacía recuerda con melancolía que ya no está doña Elvira, envuelta en su chaqueta de nutria, para soplarle a su marido la mejor jugada. Dos mesas más acá la escribana Etcheverry, a la que solo le gusta el té de boldo y tiene pasión por el color verde malva, coordina los detalles de la firma de una escritura con un cliente. Bien próximo a la puerta, Pablo, en su impecable traje gris, intenta alejar el volver a su hogar vacío tomando un capuchino con un trozo de pastel. Cuando las lágrimas se le escapan y sonríe es porque recuerda aquello que le dijo su esposa una vez  e intenta convencerse de que cada vez que sonríe, Alejandra y sus pequeñas Melina y Sara, donde quiera que estén, sonríen con él.

Además de las mesas ocupadas, varias otras vacías denuncian el fantasma de aquellos viejos tiempos en que el Grand Paris estuviera a todas horas hormigueando de gente. Hoy poy hoy sin embargo, la clientela es bastante magra y basta con un par de semanas para conocer aunque sea de vista a todos los habitué. Es por eso que me llama la atención ver entrar a un cliente que con seguridad es la primera vez que pisa el Grand Paris. A pesar de su bastón, o quizá precisamente a causa de este, su porte está lleno de presencia y decisión, la propia de un hombre que conoce todos y cada uno de sus pasos y cada palmo del terreno que pisa. Viste un traje negro que a todas luces tuvo sobre sí un ojo entrenado por el buen gusto y la mano experta de un sastre. Una corbata y un pañuelo morado vienen sin embargo a marcar que el personaje en cuestión no es un hombre de negocios cualquiera; la cortina de sus prolijos cabellos lacios, apenas plateados por las nieves del tiempo, ocultan y revelan un par de ojos vivos e inteligentes. La fina línea de sus labios y el audaz ángulo de su barbilla y su nariz marcan un temperamento impaciente y poco inclinado a dejarse persuadir. A pesar de todo, uno queda con la sensación de que hay por detrás mucho más de lo que se deja ver al exterior.

El extraño eligió una mesa en el centro mismo del salón y se sentó de espaldas a la columna a la que esta estaba arrimada. Cuando levanta la mano para llamar al mozo noto que lleva en la mano un anillo de oro con una enorme piedra de color azul. Este gesto, como todos los que hace, es medido pero ágil y elegante. Ya sé cómo lo llamaré, por lo menos hasta que averigüe su nombre: Mr. Gold.

 

***

 

Hoy es la sexta vez seguida que vengo al café y Mr. Gold aparece también. ¿Cuándo podemos decir que alguien dejó de ser un cliente casual y pasó a ser un parroquiano? En cualquier caso he llegado a recabar algún dato más acerca de mi misterioso personaje. Lo primero que descubrí es que se trata de un escocés. Hay ciertos acentos que son inconfundibles. Por otra parte, aunque pase bastante rato en el local, no tiene costumbre de leer ni de escribir: toda su atención parece fijada en una serie de pensamientos tristes o amargos, si me dejo llevar por la impresión que me deja su semblante cuando lo veo juguetear con la cuchara, la servilleta o los sobres del azúcar. Cualquiera diría que es un trabajador de una profesión manual, por mucho que su atuendo parezca contradecirlo. La agilidad de sus dedos finos y alargados hace pensar en un joyero, un mago o un sastre. Quizá el joyero. ¿O será un anticuario? En cualquier caso Mr. Gold se sienta siempre en su mesa contra la columna y pide un café irlandés largo y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Me distraigo porque ahora apareció dubitativa en el umbral de la puerta otra clienta que no había visto aún. No sé decidirme si parece un personaje salido de un romance parisino o una bailarina en su mejor disfraz. Lleva un cárdigan azul eléctrico bajo la chaqueta de cuello smocking a cuadritos, falda corta de cuero marrón, largas calzas y zapatos de taco en un borgoña oscuro. Un pañuelo de estampado fantasía, una boina morada y guantes y cartera de cuero marrones completan su atuendo. Sus ojos azules escudriñan curiosos más que asustados el interior del local, mientras abraza una cuadernola y lo que a todas luces son fotocopias de un libro.

Por fin se decide a cruzar el umbral de la puerta vidriada y luego de mucho mirar, elige la mesa del rincón, esa que queda entre el mostrador y la entrada a los baños. Un rincón acogedor, sin duda, pero nada tranquilo para alguien que desea estudiar. Ya se dará cuenta. Mr. Gold no levantó la vista al verla pasar frente a él, pero es claro que ha tomado nota de su presencia. La muchacha se ha quitado el saco y la boina y ahora no sabe qué hacer con ellos. Está visto: no es solo su primera vez en el Grand Paris: es su primera vez en un café de este estilo. Le hago una seña a don Estéfano, que me entiende a la perfección. Don Estéfano es otro de los amigos de Jefferson - ¿Dije ya que mi amigo tiene muchos amigos? - que trabajó toda su vida de mozo de café y a pesar de haberse jubilado ya hace varios años, se ha dejado convencer de volver al escenario, aunque esta vez fuera más como representante del dueño que como propiamente mozo.

Don Estéfano, tan caballero como siempre, la ayuda con la silla, le toma el abrigo y el sombrero y le pregunta qué va a tomar. El mozo produce su efecto tranquilizante y la sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la muchacha lo hace más bello aún. Ya tengo mi nombre para la desconocida del atuendo parisino: Belle.

Con un suspiro vuelvo a mis papeles, donde un alumno escribió con todo desparpajo que Platón era romano. Cuando vuelvo a levantar la vista don Stéfano le está dejando a Belle la tetera, la taza y un par de medialunas dulces. La oferta que Jefferson había propuesto para atraer estudiantes. Quizá fuera a funcionar después de todo. La muchacha inclina la tetera sobre la taza y frunce el ceño cuando solo sale agua caliente. Mr. Gold, sin girar la cabeza, hace una mueca sardónica, que no pasa desapercibida a la chica, que se sonroja. Por un momento pienso que le va a tirar un sobre de azúcar por la cabeza, pero en eso vuelve don Estéfano con la caja de los sobres de té, haciendo de cuenta que no ha visto el desliz de la muchacha. La tensión se disuelve y vuelvo a mi tarea y a la desesperación respecto a los jóvenes y al futuro del mundo.

Cuando no resisto más, vuelvo a la escena que se desarrolla delante de mis ojos y que se me hace harto más interesante. Belle ha terminado y mira nerviosa el ir y venir de don Estéfano: no sabe cómo llamarle la atención para pedirle la cuenta. Cuando estoy decidiendo si he de intervenir o no, siento un carraspeo proveniente de la mesa de Mr. Gold. La muchacha se vuelve para mirarlo y él le hace la seña al mozo de que le traiga la cuenta, aunque yo sé perfectamente que ya no le hace falta: los habitué dejan el costo y la propina en la mesa y se van sin más. Mr. Gold paga y se retira y Belle, reanimada, llama a don Estéfano y le pide la cuenta. Unos minutos más y ella también ha desaparecido tras la puerta. Cuando me llega el turno de salir a mí misma pienso en que he de aumentar la frecuencia de mis visitas al Grand Paris. Por ningún motivo en particular, claro está.

 

***

 

La lluvia cae torrencialmente formando un arroyuelo vertiginoso contra el cordón de la vereda. La negra figura de Mr. Gold pasa contra mi ventana bajo el abrigo de un paraguas igualmente negro, pero no es hasta que se sienta y extiende la pierna hacia adelante que caigo en la cuenta del origen de la nube negra que se proyecta sobre su semblante: la humedad no ha de ser nada benigna con su pobre renguera.

No pasan muchos minutos hasta que Belle entra a toda velocidad, la mitad de la ropa empapada a pesar de su paraguas. Era evidente que entre los papeles y la ropa, la chica elegiría siempre proteger los primeros. En su rápida carrera hacia el baño con la esperanza de mejorar un poco su aspecto no ve el ilustre charco que dejó el paraguas del incivilizado cliente de la mesa de al lado de la de Mr. Gold. Es un pestañeo entre que resbala, la mano del anillo de oro toma la suya y cae sobre el regazo del hombre del traje, que como por reflejo la rodea con sus brazos, como para evitar ser arrastrado en la caída.

Flechazo. La muchacha todavía respira agitada por la adrenalina y lo mira con ojos tan abiertos como los de él. No sé si será porque suena de fondo la segunda parte de Cité Tango - quizá debería aconsejarle a Jefferson que deje de pasar tanto a Piazzola - pero el instante parece hacerse eterno, mientras los dos extraños se miran a los ojos por primera vez y dejan inevitablemente de serlo, bajo las luces doradas del café, la calle oscura a las cinco de la tarde como si fueran las ocho de la noche. Ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta de que todas las miradas dentro del café están sobre ellos. El hechizo por fin se rompe cuando Belle logra pronunciar a media voz una palabra de agradecimiento y él la ayuda a ponerse de pie. Reconstruir su aire indiferente le lleva a Mr. Gold casi lo mismo que a Belle regresar del baño. Para cuando mira hacia donde él se encuentra, él se halla ya parapetado detrás de un diario. La muchacha suelta un sonoro suspiro mientras se sienta y le pide a don Estéfano lo de siempre.

 

***

 

Hoy otra nube pesa sobre Mr. Gold, pero no se trata en este caso de la humedad y su pierna, puesto que el veranillo de san Juan nos ha regalado un día de sol radiante y temperatura alta. Sin embargo en su vestimenta hoy no hay la más mínima nota de color. El pañuelo y la corbata han pasado del púrpura al negro. Su semblante está más hosco que de costumbre. Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando pide un capuchino y una porción de torta de chocolate. Sí, su mirada tiene el mismo brillo que la de Pablo cuando se acerca el aniversario de… como un rayo mi mirada salta de Mr. Gold a Belle, y en la de ella se refleja la misma realización de la mía. No pasan cinco minutos y el hombre del traje se sobresalta porque Belle se ha sentado en una de las sillas de su mesa y le extiende sus fotocopias haciéndole un pedido. Veo a Mr. Gold hesitar un instante, pasar varias hojas, aclarar la garganta y al fin comenzar a recitar, con hipnótico acento escocés:

 

_Fate gave the word, the arrow sped,_

_And pierc'd my darling's heart;_

_And with him all the joys are fled_

_Life can to me impart._

 

[ _By_ ](http://www.robertburns.org/works/glossary/291.html) _cruel hands the sapling drops,_

_In dust dishonour'd laid;_

_So_ [ _fell_ ](http://www.robertburns.org/works/glossary/657.html) _the pride of all my hopes,_

_My age's future shade._

 

_The mother-linnet in the brake_

_Bewails her ravish'd young;_

_So I, for my lost darling's sake,_

_Lament the live-day long._

 

_Death, oft I've feared thy fatal blow._

_Now, fond, I bare my breast;_

_O, do thou kindly lay me_ [ _low_ ](http://www.robertburns.org/works/glossary/1100.html)

_With him I love, at rest!_

 

Cuando ha llegado a la mitad su voz ha comenzado a enronquecerse, pero la línea de su barbilla se hace aún más acerada y empuja valientemente hasta el final. Cuando el último verso dejó de resonar en el café vacío - no había allí nadie más que ellos, don Estéfano y yo - la mano de Belle se apoya sobre la suya, pero él, esquivando la mirada, retira la mano con brusquedad, toma sus cosas y se va sin decir palabra.

 

***

 

Al fin, luego de varias semanas de ausencia, vuelvo a ver a Belle cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Cuando pasa junto a la mesa de Mr. Gold, ahora vacía, enlentece el paso y su labio tiembla mientras toca con disimulo el borde de la mesa al pasar y se sienta en su rincón de siempre. Parece aún más pequeña de lo que es, encorvada sobre sus fotocopias arrugadas.

 

***

 

Ha pasado otra semana más, y yo, que había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Mr. Gold, me lo veo aparecer como si nada más ayer hubiera estado tomando su café irlandés con sandwiches. Pero ya nada es como antes. No sé quién despierta más pena: ella con su aire circunspecto o él con sus desesperados intentos de no mostrar la culpa que se lo estaba comiendo.

 

***

 

Luego de varias semanas hemos vuelto al punto de partida. Jefferson se sienta en frente de mí y me mira largamente. Al final, suelta a bocajarro:

 - _Si esto fuera tan difícil como lo hacen ser estos dos, ya hubiéramos desaparecido como especie._

lo miro y arqueo las cejas.

\- _No me digas que tú no estás siguiendo esta telenovela igual que yo_ , añade.

Cierro los ojos, sacudo la cabeza y resoplo por la nariz.

\- _Lo sabía. No me nieges que Andreas Gold y Belle French no son uno para el otro._

Me estremezco al oír los nombres y trato de no pensar en la extraña coincidencia.

\- _¿Son amigos tuyos? ¡¿Resulta que en vez de ser clientes nuevos son amigos que te ayudan a sostener el negocio?!_

\- _Todas las anteriores_ , me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miro dos o tres segundos seguidos. Por todo lo que lo quiero, a veces Jefferson puede sacarme de mis casillas.

\- _Cuando entran y se sientan a la mesa son nuevos clientes. Luego de que hablas una vez con ellos son amigos_ , resuelvo la adivinanza con tono aburrido. He perdido ya la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me ha dicho algo semejante.

\- _Cómo me conoces_ , me contesta con una sonrisa que hace pensar en la del gato de Cheshire.

Saltando de la silla pasa al lado mío y me dice al oído: - _tengo una apuesta corriendo con don Estéfano. Si quieres sumarte, estamos abiertos a incluir un tercero_.

Al fin se va y yo vuelvo a mis papeles, una vez más.

 

***

 

Hoy Mr. Gold ha vuelto a romper la rutina y el café irlandés con sandwiches ha sido sustituido por un submarino. _Los solitarios no cumplimos años_ , me digo a mí misma, sintiendo que la irritación por su comportamiento de la otra vez se desvanece, al menos en parte y me inunda la simpatía. Hay que haberlo vivido para entenderlo.

Cuando miro a Belle constato que una vez más ha visto lo mismo que yo. La habilidad de la chica para leer a este hombre como si fuera uno de sus libros no deja de sorprenderme. Sin embargo permanece donde está, sentada, echándole una furtiva mirada de compasión de cuando en cuando. Mi mente viaja otra vez hacia los escritos que estoy corrigiendo y con un suspiro tacho por enésima vez hoy un _masomenos_ y escribo en rojo al lado: _más o menos_.

Un movimiento inusual me trae de nuevo al bar. Don Estéfano acaba de depositar un plato con una porción de tarta delicia de chocolate, canela y almendras frente a Mr. Gold, que lo mira sorprendido. El mozo agrega un par de palabras y se dirige al mostrador, mientras Belle, que acaba de terminar de juntar sus cosas, pasa al lado de él y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas brillantes le dice en voz alta: _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ Mr. Gold no logra otra reacción más que sonrojarse y seguir con la mirada a la belleza que se iba.

Recuperado al fin de la sorpresa, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa amplia y sincera que le viera hacer jamás. Visto así, parecía casi que un niño, sorprendido con un beso en la mejilla de labios de la chica que le gusta. Bruscamente mira a su alrededor y yo me sumerjo en mis papeles, contentándome con una mirada de reojo de tanto en tanto. El hombre saca el teléfono del bolsillo y toma una foto del pastel, antes de atacarlo con apetito y dar cuenta de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

***

 

Hoy trato de ensayar mi mejor cara de indiferencia, aunque sé que nunca he sido una buena actriz. Al fin veo por el rabillo del ojo a Belle, que se detiene justo frente a mi ventana y revisa su monedero lanzando un suspiro triste. El dinero de su merienda de hoy se lo ha gastado ayer en el pastel para Mr. Gold. Don Estéfano, que me estaba sirviendo el café, le hace señas para que entre. La muchacha se sonroja y rechaza la invitación, pero ante la insistencia del mozo, al fin cede. Cuando por fin entra y mira hacia su mesa, no puede evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Las páginas del diario se pasan bruscamente sobre la mesa de Mr. Gold.

Belle se acerca lentamente a su mesa, mientras trata de convencerse de que de verdad hay sobre ella una enorme tetera, varios tipos de té, sandwiches surtidos, bombones, confituras y al menos cuatro tipos distintos de tarta. En el centro de la mesa un fino florero de cristal sostiene una rosa roja y frente a esta descansa un libro de tapas azules. Belle toma el volumen y lo abraza, girándose hacia la figura de Mr. Gold oculta tras el diario. Con un gesto de divertida exasperación lo mira y comienza a poner los contenidos de la mesa sobre una bandeja que ha tomado del mostrador. Luego la deposita ruidosamente sobre la mesa de Mr. Gold y mientras se sienta decididamente a su lado, pide en su mejor tono cantarino:

__\- ¡Don Estéfano, otra taza por favor!_ _

Mr. Gold baja el diario sorprendido y antes de que pueda hacer nada la chica lo abraza y le estampa un beso en la mejilla. Trato de esforzarme en no mirarlos… más que un poco. Me sonrío cuando él le roba un trozo de pastel del plato y ella en represalia le roba un trago de su té de menta.

Y como me sonreí ese día me volví a sonreír aquella otra tarde, cuando ya en su nuevo rincón junto a otra de las ventanas, en un momento él estaba leyendo, del mismo libro azul, _My Luv Is Like A Red, Red Rose_ y al siguiente tenía los labios ocupados en una actividad cien veces más placentera para él -  y para ella, aunque no tanto para los que nos veíamos privados de oír su acento.

Bueno, a juzgar por el pasaje de billetes entre Jefferson y don Estéfano, este último también se benefició de la escena.  

También me sonreí como una idiota cuando vinieron a celebrar el fin de las sesiones de fisioterapia de la pierna de Mr. Gold, viéndolos bailar _Come Under My Plaidie,_ chocando con las mesas y riéndose como dos adolescentes.

Claro que apenas terminó la canción, Mr. Gold le pasó a Jefferson discretamente un pequeño paquete y fui empujada a la cocina de la confitería. Allí lloré tras el vidrio rayado, que por ser la única dama del trío me había correspondido entero, cuando Mr. Gold se arrodilló y le preguntó si se casaría con él. Seguí llorando cuando ella lo levantó y cuando él le puso el anillo en la mano y aún más cuando ella hundió sus manos en el cabello de él y él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y se dieron uno de aquellos besos largos y gentiles que les son tan propios.

Ahora lloro y me río, vestida de camarera - las cosas que hacemos por los amigos -  cuando los veo en medio de la improvisada pista, que no es otra cosa que el centro del salón despejado de mesas; ella, encantadora, envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco, largo hasta la rodilla, escote palabra de honor, guantes largos de vestir y un par de tacos de ensueño. Él, en un traje azul que resalta el suave tono tostado de su piel, los ojos perdidos en los de su novel esposa. Y sonrío y lloro viéndolos girar una y otra vez bajo la luz perlada de la araña central y pienso que ninguna historia de amor verdadero, de aquellas en las que aparecen príncipes aguerridos, magníficos castillos, hadas y toda clase de criaturas fantásticas podría compararse al amor escondido del hombre del bastón y la muchacha de las fotocopias bailando bajo las luces del Grand Paris en un rincón perdido de una ciudad dormida bajo el manto de las estrellas y la tenue luz plateada de la luna.

**Author's Note:**

> Los poemas que recita Mr. Gold son ambos de autoría del poeta escocés Robert Burns. El que ha aparecido completo se llama A Mother's Lament For the Death of Her Son.
> 
> Come Under My Plaidie es una canción tradicional escocesa.


End file.
